Renesmee's Story
by PeetaLuver98
Summary: Renesmee ends growing up without Jacob being with her. She finds love with Seth and has a baby Calisaya which causes her pain, regret, and a lot of mini-heart attacks...rated T for language.
1. Renessmee's Story

Renesmee

Jacob

I was born in Forks, WA a half mortal and half vampire. I craved blood, couldn't cry, had granite skin, and lived forever. On the human side I could have kids, I Have feelings, and could fall in love easily. I wish I was a wolf like my imprinted mate, Jacob; his is brown short hair, brown green eyes, and his rock hard abs made him hard to resist, but he was sixteen forever so he had sixteen years to wait for me to grow up and love him. He left me when I was 12 thinking I was protected enough to defend myself.

He left me in the night tearless, speechless and, devastated. I had Rose, Alice, and And Esme. I forgot about Jacob when I found Seth he was 15 immortal wolf who I thought he was my soul mate but I was so wrong...He imprinted on me and I loved him till I was sixteen and Jacob came back for me.

I saw him through the window and ran to him to kiss but Leah came out of the bushes behind him carrying a baby. (Leah was imprinted on Jacob she was the only female wolf who had a problem with the pack so she left). I ran away from them to the place I hunt. I was running, I then froze at the creek, I saw Tanya, she hissed for me to move. She was on her way to kill Bella (my mother) because Tanya loved Edward (my father) because he had me with Bella. The point of this nobody could tell if she killed her she might as well give up on Edward.

So she seeked revenge. I lunged for her throat and we collided just to fight I was a pretty good fighter so in seconds I was on her shoulders to break her neck. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, And Jacob came running to help me, Alice had seen my distress and came to fight. Emmett grabbed Tanya as Jasper grabbed me. Jacob then told everyone he needed to talk to me alone…

If I could cry I would be… "Nessie, I'm crazy about you it's hard to explain, but you couldn't give me what I wanted." "Are you saying I'm wasn't good enough for you?" "No just I want you back now." "Jake, I'm not some ping-pong ball bouncing back and forth, I loved you but you left and I found a new love, and you have to admit so did you but again you're a father and I'm not the mother!" Nessie please, you're the only thing that keeps me to this earth, I love you!" "Jacob give it a rest, I didn't want to tell you like this but I have to, I'm pregnant."

"No, No, NO! You're WHAT?" "Ugh, I told you I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!" "No. ughh, Is Seth the father?" "Yes," this more sheepishly said that normal... "IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" "No Jacob! I love him! He's the only one who hasn't left me!" "Nessie, you know I had to..." "You didn't have to trade me for her.." Tears were flowing down his cheeks ask he crushed his soft lips against mine; my body went limb and my heart beatted faster and faster. "Will you take me back?" "Of course but what will you do with Leah? How about Calysa?" (I pointed to my swollen belly)" what will we do with your infant?" "Seth, Leah, and Sue would help us out and would love to take them in." "Well do you promise you will never leave?" "I Promise" Well there I was Jacob was back, Tanya wish gone, I was pregnant and Seth was left heart broken... I wishfully hoped a bullet would kill me...


	2. Seth's Surprise

**Chapter 2**

This was a weird time for me; I had given birth to my precious baby girl, Calisaya Maroon Clearwater. It pains me to say Clearwater at the end when I truly loved Jacob. At this point I had no direction it which of whom I loved. I walked down the streets of London city, Utah, smiling at all of the pathetic humans talking on cell phones and being so busy; didn't they realize they were only human and had a limited time to live? I smiled down at my hybrid daughter who seemed to know what I meant.

I rolled my eyes as I caught glance of Jacob standing against the wall. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. "Making sure you don't get yourself in trouble." He said in a joking tone. I laughed "Yeah, because I get that from my mom who is notorious for getting herself into trouble." I smiled. "Well, I'm going to drop Calisaya off at the Clearwaters' place; Seth hasn't seen her in a week…" I mumbled underneath my breath. Jacob scoffed at my love for Seth and he just glared down at my sleeping angel Calisaya. "You don't need to hate her, I mean; she's half me too…" I said getting quite angry. "Its fine babe, I'll see you later? He asked sincerely. "Yes, I'll be home in a half an hour."

I practically ran to get into my red Ferrari. Yes, I was spoiled by daddy; he paid for everything I ever needed. I stilled worked though; I worked along with Carlisle in the hospital and a nurse. Blood wasn't as much of a problem for me as it is for many newborn vampires. The key was that I wasn't created… I was given birth to. My mother had suffered from me trying to break through, so that I could be born and not be killed. I owe my mom everything, and not just for saving me at birth. Before I knew it I was home.

I parked the car in the garage of my new mansion on La Push's breathtaking beach. Of course I couldn't afford this, but my daddy and Mommy defiantly could for me. Calisaya had woken up screaming in her car seat. I flinched and pulled the seat belt off and pulled her into my arms. She immediately was soothed and fell back asleep; I looked at her, jealous, I needed more sleep.

I got inside the house and looked at my house phone, three voice mails. Of course one from Jake, making sure I made is home safe, one from Rosalie, who always seemed to just want to take care of Calisaya 24-7. The last message stuck out to me, Seth. "Hey Nessie, don't bother to drop off Calisaya tonight; I'm going to Paris for the semester and I will be home in six months, don't be mad please, love you babe, bye." I grimaced. Wow, thanks for the early warning… I looked at Calisaya, "now what are we going to do you with you, doll face?"


	3. An Unexpected Gift

**Authors note: Thank you so much to Envyme13 on the review, and also, great thanks to my friend ****JanexVolturi for inspiring me to write more **** thank you. ****RozieIvashkov, thank you for adding my to your favorite authors list, and getting alerts! **

**Chapter 3**

Jacob stepped in the door a quarter to three; which left me ten minutes to get to work. "Um, Nessie what's that, thing, doing here…" he asked in a degusted tone. "You are watching her, okay?" "Don't treat her poorly." I listed all of my responsibilities for him to take care of and, I left the house very concerned.

Jacobs POV.

Renesmee left in such a hurry she didn't get to explain why Calisaya was still here. I walked by and realized she had checked the messages on the answering machine; I had to know when Sam needed me back in La Push, so I listened to the messages and found the one from Seth. "Wow, what an irresponsible twit…" I mumbled. I would never do that to Renesmee, well, I'd never do it again.

I glanced at Calisaya who was curled up in a blanket in her crib. "Hm, poor fool, you need a real dad; not one who will leave you because he's so young he still needs school…" Calisaya rolled over in her bed and stared directly into my eyes and a clear as she spoke it, she said in my head that Seth will come around; at least he tries to be there for me. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide at this little creature's special gift. I didn't know what to do, what is I was crazy? I didn't know who to go to. My dad couldn't help, Seth? NO. Leah? Ha funny. Carlisle… maybe, I don't like asking of the Cullen's help for anything; I couldn't bear to see Bella stuck in that blood suckers body.

I gently set Calisaya in her car seat, and set off on the road to go ask the Cullen's if they thought she had a gift, or if I was just crazy. Just my luck, Bella answered the door and all my words melted away and were replaced with hatred for Edward changing my love. Though I have to remember that if Bella didn't get changed and Renesmeemight have not been born. "Jake! Where have you been? Where is Renesmee?" Bella asked looking so existed. "I took a trip to Utah, and Renesmee left early this morning and made her way back to Forks for work." I explained.

Bella lead me into the room where she told me that Carlisle meant to come see Calisaya this weekend but he got called into work. Soon after I sat down the doctor came down the steps and took Calisaya into his arms. "Hello Calisaya, I am your Great grandfather." Everybody smirked Calisaya didn't know about vampires yet so if she sees Carlisle, who looked about the age of twenty-five, then she would be greatly confused that he was her great grandfather. "Oh!" Carlisle finally spoke. "What's wrong?" I asked confused. "she can speak with her mind… I haven't ever seen this before…" "great…" I moaned.


	4. An Unexpected Giftcontinued

**(This is my first fan fic. So if you could leave me feedback on how I'm doing then I would make sure and thank you for that!) **

**Chapter 4**

Renesmee POV.

I rushed out of the house so quick in anger that I had forgotten to tell Jake why Calisaya was still with me, but I didn't seem to care. Ever since Jacob started getting the idea I was going to fall back into the arms of Seth he started hating Calisaya. I never could see how this was fair for my small angel. As soon as I got home I realized nobody was in the house, this worries me, where could Jake have gone with her! I ran to my phone in one of those vampire love sprints for no apparent reason than my daughter being taken by a love sick puppy. (No pun intended) "JAKE, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY BABY?" I screamed. Jake sounded calm but freaked "Renesmee, she's fine, I'm with the Cullen's." "Oh MY GOD! IM LOSING IT AREN'T I?AND ARE YOU ON SOME WHACKED UP HAPPY PILL! THE CULLEN'S?" I freaked out and hung up the phone while in a fast pace run for my car. My baby could be in danger.

Jacob POV

Renesmee hung up the phone so quick I figured she would snap her neck with the force she would use to spin around towards her car. I laughed "The insane mothering instincts women is on the way" Emmitt laughed in a muffled tone. Not thirty seconds latter Renesmee flew through the door and screamed "WHERE'S MY BABY!" Rosalie turned with her sweeter than sweet smile, ugh god a Blondie with instincts could it get any worse? "Here we go little one" Rosalie cooed in her annoying singing tone. "Oh, good at least somebody mature took care of her…" Renesmee jabbed. I rolled my eyes. "Um, Nessie… Calisaya has a gift almost identical to yours…" I tried to explain as Dr. Perfect stepped in… "Oh, she might be a hybrid but she is more vampires than"….. I tuned him out; I needed time to get away from these insane people. I heard Renesmee sigh in relief. My body tensed as I felt her hard blow to my right shoulder. Get up you lazy a—carry her to the car. I sprain up and lifted the sleeping child; I swear Renesmee thought I was her servant.

Calisaya POV

These people could be so pathetic; all freaking out about my gift. So what? Yeah I could speak with my mind, and yeah I could always be quite mature for my age. I mean who were people to judge? Rosalie had anger issues, Bella had overprotecting problems, Jacob hated well…everybody, Edward had personal space issues along with being a germ phobic, and the rest of the family has way too many issues to count. I guess I did have my own issues just they weren't as big as others. I am only about four months old on the outside but I am the mind of a thirteen year old pageant princess. No, I didn't prefer my step-father Jacob; he just didn't seem to be the one I would learn to listen to. Seth was just a troubled kid. Who would want him as a father figure? I could reassure you that it's NOT me. He parties in collage and leaves me home on the bed. Does mom know that? No. Will she ever know that? Not if I can help it. My mind feels tiered from too much thinking… I need rest.

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the twilight characters (Bella, Edward, Ect.) The only character i own so far in this fan fic. Is Calisaya. And for everybody who comented on my spelling "Renesmay" wrong, you can get over it and if it bothers you that much THEN STOP READIGN MY STORy! K thanks…**


	5. My love? Found in a Train?

**Okay you guys I'm going on a trip to Disneyland this week so I might update like 1 more time before I leave on wed. I will be back to writing on Mon. if I don't have too much HW. K thanks! :D (I won't do Seth's POV too often)**

Chapter 5

Seth's POV

Well hadn't my day been great? First thing I do this morning was call my over reacting daughters mother. Hm I think that's how you would say it… I knew she would be pissed about me leaving her with Calisaya on such short notice, but she's got Jake. Can't he help out with anything? Well after I left my message I grabbed my bags and drove down to the train where I would be boarding to go off to college. Fun right? No. Ever since my dad died my mom has not been the same. Now she's forcing me to go to college so that I can "get an education" and not end up on the streets.

I don't know why but, every time I go see Calisaya I just feel awkwardly misplaced. Having my one year old baby when I was only 16? Wow, aren't I a great parent. Getting a 14 year old Prego while I was only 15. Calisaya, you're going to have an existing life ahead of you; your mom better teach you better than I have… Jacob probably isn't going to teach her too well either. F- This and F- that. I'd be surprised if that won't be her first word. Oh dear god, give her mercy…

When I got to the train station I first dropped my pass in a puddle, then I tripped down the stairs, and oh my personal favorite, I finally imprinted… Definitely not the thing I would have expected. I was trying to read my messed up ticket when Slam! Out of nowhere a tiny blonde haired, blue eyed angel ran into me. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you right?" I didn't realize I had fallen over until she rolled off of me while we were on the ground. "Oh, ha, yeah I'm fine. You okay?" I managed to speak before completely getting lost in her beauty. "Of course I am, so where you are heading?" she asked so interested in my response. "Oh I'm going to Paris for my semester in college, and you?" I asked, trying to match her tone. "Wait, are you enrolled in Marthetot?" she asked getting a little exited. "Of course, are you?" I felt myself feel closer to her in an instant. "YES!" she squealed. "Vous êtes si Handsom et je biseaute l'attente d'être avec vous à Paris" she slid so fluently from her mouth. "I have no idea what you said, but just the way you said that made me…never mind…" I trailed off. Her smile made me go insane for wanting her. I was in love.

Renesmee POV

When I got home I wanted to give Seth a piece of my mind, but Jacob of course made me calm down. "Nessie, he's probably having a good time sleeping in now that he's in a different time zone, let him sleep." His voice was like velvet; I couldn't resist."Fine…" I said so innocently. All of a sudden I got a call on my cell phone. I answered, "Hello?" "Hello Renesmee, you probably won't remember me from your childhood so I will introduce myself." This voice I had heard before, but I couldn't remember from where. "My name is Aro, I'm calling on behalf of you hybrid daughter. Us voltori need to check up on her. Hmm, how about tomorrow?" I flinched. I didn't like the idea of then seeing her. "That will be fine." I said through gritted teeth. "Ha, so it will be." Aro chuckled, "you haven't me my little Janie yet…" Just then I swore my heart stopped.

Mkay sorry its short I need to write more though it's getting late and I have school so yeah. I'm running out of ideas! Please, REVIEW!


	6. Don't Cry My Sweet Angel

**Hi guys, (or nobody…) sorry it took so long for me to write… well here is the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 6**

Renesmee POV

Yes I admit I panicked. "Aro, NO," I yelled "He is going to sick Jane on her!" Jacob's eyes were wide in fear. I then realized I had been pacing screaming profanity. I instantly calmed down. "Sorry…" I said, sounded much drained of energy. Wait; could that happen to a hybrid? Oh whatever… I was shocked how uncaring Jake was about Calisaya. He could at least tell me everything would be okay…

Jacobs POV

While Renesmee was ranting and raving, I actually made a plan. If we make sure they see that Calisaya is just like Renesmee then they actually won't have to harm her. Calisaya just sat there staring at her hysterics mom in awe; what was wrong with that child? I realized it was because she couldn't cry blood like Renesmee, she cried tears like any other human. Boring? Yeah. But I really don't think any "Normal human" can pick up a monster truck and throw it across an area when there about a year old so… Oh gosh, well maybe she will be enough human that the Voltori won't find her a problem.

Renesmee's POV

I walked over to the Cullen's house, walked because we live so close, to ask Alice to see Aro's decision. "Um, Nessie, they're just down the road from your house…" Alice sounded scared. "Oh…" I said as I was sprinting towards the door. When I got back to my house Aro was standing over Calisaya with a crooked smile on his weathered face. I had never realized how old and miserable he looked. He had wrinkles everywhere on his face, his eyes were blood red, but were so bloodshot that there was no white showing, and also his yellow pointed, vampire teeth looked nasty. Calisaya immediately started screaming her head off. I began to approach Calisaya's crib when Aro waved his hand and Jane and Alec (who wasn't too bad looking) grabbed me and dragged me outside. I tried fighting back when I tried Alec used his power and numbed all my senses, I was defenseless…

When I woke up I was lying in the river, covered with blood. I couldn't bear to see what caused the blood. I was alone, surrounded in blood, though all I could think about was that the blood smelled familiar… I instantly stood up and started crying, my baby, killed by the Voltori guards. I screamed in pure agony, I wondered what they had done to her. Did they numb her first? Was she possibly still a little bit alive and thrown into the forest? I heard Jacob's voice off in the distance… RENESMEE! COME HERE NOW! I ran quickly out of the bloody river and over to Jake, I saw Calisaya's limb body sprawled over the rocks, I knew what I had to do. It seemed like eons that I stood there and stared aimlessly and my poor child; it probably was only a few seconds… I leaned over her cold body and sank my teeth into her tiny little wrist. I didn't know if she would make it, but it was worth my try…

**Okay yes, I might get comments like "I didn't want her to die!" but just wait until my next story and see what happens… :D**


	7. The New Girl On The Block

**Hi guys! Well first of I'll try not to make my little Author note too long :D Alright well, thank you SO much to Niffs178 & 1-Twi-hard for adding my story to your favorites! (I get excited and write more when I get those *hint* *hint*) Um well I might stop this story because it is getting to a point where I don't have any ideas and I really don't know how many people are actually reading my story so I beg PLEASE REVIEW! I'm might just start a new story because I'm getting board with this one! Mkayyy thanks!**

**Chapter 7**

**Jacobs POV**

I was mystified when Renesmee crouched over Calisaya that all I could do was stare with my jaw on the ground. As soon as she yelled for me to hold her back I realized that if Calisaya was half Shape shifter and half vampire then she might be able to heal very fast like Seth and I. "RENESMEE!" I couldn't keep myself from yelling when I had a great point. (That doesn't happen to me too often) she turned around slowly with an expression that could stop any humans' heart. "WHAT!" she ripped back. Her tone took me back a step. "Look at her bite mark…um…not the one you gave her…Jane's…" we both looked down and noticed that it was indeed healing very fast.

After about five minutes Calisaya sat straight up and started using her gift. "Mom! I….feel…like I'm…growing?" Renesmee didn't usually hear her daughter use her voice so she jumped at the chiming sound. "What?" Renesmee looked at me with these eyes that seemed to stare down into your soul. I mean I had seen quite a few vampiric eyes like this before, but these had speck of gold, crimson, and teal. Now even a dumb "dog" knew that something wasn't right. Finally I figured out how to respond. "Calisaya looks like… at least a seven year old!" I tried to whisper but of course it didn't come out that way… Renesmee ran over to her morphing daughter. "Baby, everything will be okay I will bring you to Carlisle, would you like that?" Renesmee couldn't help but panic."Don't move me please! The pain hurts like the breaking of... I swear every bone…" Calisaya's sentence was cut off with her abrupt scream.

"Ha, been there before…" I said in a sarcastic tone. "JACOB! WILL YOU EVER STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF?" Renesmee said while looking like she was going to rip my head off. Without warning Renesmee started off in her full vampire speed toward the Cullen's. I looked down at Calisaya. "So how was your day?" I asked in another one of my sarcastic tones. She opened her eyes which resembled hot flames. "Go die." She commanded. All I could do was laugh; I liked the new Calisaya.

**Renesmee's POV**

I didn't care about the small cuts on my bare legs, feet, and arms. I had to help my baby, well, what was left of her…

**Bella's POV**

Just another wonderful morning of being with my vampire family; oh how I love my normal scheduled arm wrestling matches with Emmett… I win! I stood up out of my chair when a panicked scream and knocking came from the front door, and here goes my normal evening I thought with a flinch. As soon as I opened the door I saw my girl Renesmee on the verge of blood tears."Mom is Carlisle there!" she said in a bellowing dramatic tone. "Upstairs, door on the left." Wow, how stupid she's crying and that's all I could think of? She quickly sprinted past me and up the stairs she went. I decided I better follow her up there in case she passed out of stress."Carlisle!" she screamed desperately as she flung the door open. "Oh my dear! What do you need?" Carlisle seemed to already know what she needed. Was I the only one? I then realized her was with Edward so that's how he knew.

**Edwards POV**

Tell you what; I was NOT expecting the Voltori to even know about Calisaya. Then again, with their new guard Hannah, who had the same gift as Alice, would have seen her. About as fast as Renesmee got here we were gone. I saw that stupid fool Jacob sitting there talking to… Calisaya? No. I had just seen her a week in previous. She couldn't be that big; she easily looked like maybe an eight-teen year old.

Carlisle smiled "bippity boppity boo I guess" I swear that man has lost it. "Well here we are again figuring yet another great gift." Carlisle said in a boastful voice. "Will she stop ageing?" Renesmee still sounded panicked. "Well," Carlisle said in a questionable tone. "I've seen this once before and if she has the same gift then she needs to choose how old she wants to be." This seemed to catch Calisaya's attention. "You mean I can "shift" into whatever age I want to be?" she sounded way too happy to be lying on the ground in pain. "Yes…" Carlisle sounded about as confused as I must have felt. "What do I have to say?" she sounded excited. "Say. I will change to the age _ and then in that pause say the age." Carlisle sounded so official; I was jealous. Just then Calisaya started her chant. "I will change to the age of thirteen!" she almost sounded doubtful. Suddenly she stood up in the body of a gorgeous thirteen year old. She was about 5'5 and weighted about maybe one hundred pounds. Her eyes were a bright green and her teeth were perfectly straight. Her hair was a light brown and had hints of a subtle blonde; it was about the length of her waist. She seemed to look a lot like somebody I knew.

**Calisaya's POV**

I had never felt this powerful in my life. My arms were tiny but I felt as if I could kill. I needed to see what I looked like considering everybody had their jaws on the ground while staring at me…

**Okay so I made the story twist… not really, but I do like the upcoming chapters better than my "intros" okayyyyy please review!**


	8. The New Girl On The Block Continued

_**Authors note: well I got started a different story so I pretty much got bored of this one. So… review if you want me to continue!**_

_**Thanks (sorry)**_

_** ~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 8**_ (**Renesmee's POV)**

Calisaya was so beautiful. I couldn't believe she was even my baby. I mean I am pretty, but not a gorgeous as the pristine angel in front of me. I saw the scared bite mark on her neck. I had winced thinking that I had done it.

I looked over at my whole family who all had the stupid expression I was wearing. Bella's brown eyes seemed watery.

"Mom," I asked.

She sniffled, "yeah?"

"Why are you crying?" I was confused.

"I don't know…" she sniffled again.

I rolled my eyes; my mom is so dramatic. I turned around to talk to Jacob.

"Let's go home?" he really didn't want to just stand there all day.

"Yeah," Jacob answered while still staring at Calisaya.

I grabbed his hand and guided him back to our house. Calisaya followed after us in, and ran up to her room.

I walked upstairs to check up on her. I didn't want her to be upset or something. I walked in to her mumbling and running around her room.

"Desk here… book shelf… veranda? Hahahahahaahah!"

I stared at her while in the doorway for quite a while.

"Um… hunny…are you okay?" I spoke slowly.

"Can I design my room? Please!" she smiled and ran past me and downstairs.

I figured that I should probably follow her down. I walked down the stairs and saw her riffling through the drawers.

"Paper?" she yelled.

"Okay I don't know what you're up to but you're scaring me!" I couldn't hold that thought in anymore.

"I FOUND SOME!" she did a happy dance. (This was scary; trust me.)

"Okay mom," Calisaya sat down in a chair next to me, "let me sketch you my room!"

At vampire speed she drew out what she wanted her room to look like after her own remodeling. I had to admit the room was beautiful. Sand tiled floors, white walls, and a queen sized Elemento Bed.The covers on the bed matched the ocean sand colored tiles. Her desk was cherry oak wood; as well as her desk. There were two large windows that sandwiched the glass double doors the lead out to a cherry oak wood deck. The wood frames of the doors and windows were also the same oak. I figured that the tan floor would clash with the oak, but the seemed to blend well.

Calisaya smiled bigger than I thought possible.

"So what do you think?" she squealed.

I was shocked that she had organized it all so fast.

"I think we can work it out." I still was surprised with her speed.

"Yay, I love you mommy!" she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

I felt so tired. I really was thinking about telling Esme about Calisaya's designing skills. I'm sure she would love it.

_***A few days later***_

_**Seth's POV**_

College pretty much consists of: girls, parties, drinking, and lots of sex. Seriously; I was living the life in Paris while my bitchy ex was taking care of what I consider a "birth control fail". Am I a horrible dad? Yes. I am going to school to get a job to pay for Calisaya's life. So really I don't think I'm that bad.

I do admit that I stayed with the girl I met at the train station. She and I sat next to each other on the train, and I learned her name was Heidi. I ended up going on a date with her where I asked her out. She said yes of course. I felt connected to her so intently. She was mine and I had to protect her. I would kill anything that even wanted to spook her.

"Seth..." Heidi whined, "Wake up!"

"What babe?" I asked groggily.

"Answer your iPhone! I hate hearing it ring!" she whined once again.

I picked up my phone and stared at its bright screen. Saturday; today I was Renesmee's birthday. The alarm that was going off was my reminder I set when her and I were going out.

I decided that I didn't want to call her so I just texted her. "_Happy Birthday."_ I really wanted to say _"Happy birthday. Ha. I'm just kidding." _ But Heidi was reading over my shoulder and smacked me in the head when she read it.

"Be nice!"

I smiled and hit send. I looked up at Heidi and smiled. My life was perfect…

_**Authors Note: shorty chapter! Sorry :P well I'll make them longer. I have really bad writer's block. **_

_**K thanks. R&R**_

_** ~Katie10166**_


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SORRY IF YOU THINK I HAVE TROLLED YOU. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.

Hello! Oh my gosh I can't even begin to tell you how long it's been since I've even thought about fanfiction. I don't believe I've said anything about how old I was when I started this FanFic. I was 12 when I wrote it. Yikes! Now of course at 12 I was in 7th grade. I am now 16 (Whoop whoop!) and am a Junior in high school! (Crazy how time flies. Now as a New Years present to the people who have recently wanted me to continue I will assure you this is NOT a message saying I'm discontinuing! I've heard your requests and I am GOING TO CONTINUE! But! I really need to revise this... Badly... I honestly can't remember where I was going with the story either... But I will keep it going! Thank you so much for being here for me!

Now, I do frequently write on Wattpad! My user name is Katie10166! For those of you who do not know, Wattpad is like fanfiction, but instead of writing about an already published book, You can write your own! It's like fictionpress. Please, please, please check those out! Also, on fanfiction I have other stories! Look those ones up as well. I always read my reviews so feel free to leave comments! Thank you again! Love, Katie


End file.
